Hazy Purple Atmosphere
by Reflection Poison
Summary: [D.N. AngelInuyasha DarkxKagomexDaisuke]It seems Kagome doesn't have luck on her side. The jewel shards were stolen 500 years in the past and now they are being displayed in a museum. What's this about the thief Dark stealing them? R&R please
1. C1: Sorrow Dreams of Purple

**Purple Atmosphere** By: Tsukiko-san

**Pairings: **Daisuke/Dark/Kagome

**Authors Note: **Hello again! Well I'm having major writer's block and I want to make a new story. Also I got a new muse!

**Sasuya: **that's because you killed the last one.

**Tsukiko-san: **shhh shut up!

**Sasuya: **Never, I'll tell all your secrets!

**Tsukiko-san: **At least I'm not a child molester!

**Sasuya: **. I didn't know Yahiko was that young. AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE A KURAMA SHRINE!

**Tsukiko-san: **How do you know the holy Kurama shrine! Anyway just do the Disclaimer!

**Sasuya: **Tsukiko-san doesn't own Inuyasha or D.N. Angel. Oh and that's because I was looking for your Diary.

**Tsukiko-san: **. damn you!

Chapter 1: Endless dreams of purple.

Soft velvety petals of sakura's fluttered down as the wind swept them away making them coil and spiral around the old god tree. A pale hand touched the ancient tree where a small piece of bark was stripped off. The hand slid off as its owner lay close to the god-tree. Inky black hair spread across the grass as the sakura petals kept falling in small patterns on the teenage girl. Her blue-gray eyes closed as she let the spirit energy of the aged tree sooth her essence. As her aura caressed the Goshinbuke tree her hands wondered to the empty container on her neck.

She felt hot tears press against her closed eye lids as she felt her throat tighten. A bittersweet smile graced her face as her heart beat painfully against her ribs. The tears of betrayal finally fell as images flashed in her mind. The embracement of lovers and the sweet kiss they shared broke her heart. Inuyasha and the clay doll made from the remains of Kikyo embracing were engraved in her memories. Her lips trembled as she tried to keep in the sobs that threaten to spill.

Her eyes clenched angrily as she wiped the tears away roughly with the sleeve of her shirt. She buried the treachery memories away and thought of the problem that has presented itself at the worst of times. The jewel shards were stolen as she was bathing. The chaos that surly happen when Inuyasha found out left her hoarse as she tried to "calm" him down by sitting him. She already felt horrible as it was when she found the small bottle of the shards discarded empty and not a shard to be found. Kagome had searched frantically not caring that she was naked as she searched in shrubbery and turned over rocks. Kagome was about to pull her hair off when she couldn't find the shards.

It took her forever to dress trying to find a way to tell the others. 'I'm so stupid!' Was the only thing running through her head as she tried to walk as slowly as she can to camp waiting for the inevitable. Inuyasha was mad no livid as his screams of anger traveled on for at least a mile. Well it was sure as hell that Inuyasha told her that she couldn't bath without someone close by.

Of course Miroku volunteered, but was quickly silence by a slap and a giant boomerang hitting his head courtesy of Sango. She was overwhelmed with questions about her physical well being by her other companions she wished that was the cause not that a peeping tom had taken the jewel shards without her noticing.

She thought that the training that she had undergone with Keade and Sesshomaru would PREVENT this from happening.

But as it was luck was never on her side.

Kagome had kept her distance from Inuyasha after seeing the ticked off look still plastered on his face (after like 2 hours after telling him) poor little Shippo had to endured Inuyasha' wrath before she had saved Shippo and sat Inuyasha. The same day that she had lost the Shikon shards; that the inu-hanyou had gone to Kikyo.

She was an idiot for thinking the dog demon was in love with her and had forgotten his feelings to the dead miko. Kagome felt her eyes water with a new wave of tears at that thought.

'_I shouldn't be angry, I should be happy that he has someone to love……even though it's not me.'_

The wind blew harder making the sakura blossoms swirl more fervently around her.

SMACK.

All she could see was blobs of black and white and other colors in her vision. With a frustrated groan, Kagome tore off the paper that blew into her face.

'_You had caught me on an off day and now little paper you have to feel my wrath! What's this I hear? Have mercy? NEVER!' _Kagome thought as her maniacal laughter filled the air.

It was official Kagome Higurashi has lost her mind.

Her hands gripped the paper ready to rip it when something caught her eye. She brought the small little picture with an equally small article attached closer to her face. Her eyes squinted trying to read the print covered in dirt and what smelled like alcohol. The article read:

_A new sculpture is being displayed in "Esviel Arts Museum" in the Azumo neighborhood in Tokyo. The sculpture is said to be priceless. It is also very old believed to be 500 years. Police are securing the area as the famous and handsome thief, Dark, left his calling card. There are going to be many people flocking to catch a glimpse of said thief who is going to steal the sculpture on Friday at 8:00 PM._

Kagome starred at the picture intently trying to figure out why it looked kind of familiar. Her hand flew to her mouth tracing the small pink shards that fell into a diamond shape pattern on a blue tinted bottle.

"The jewel shards?" She whispered.

'_No it can't be. I mean what is the chance of all 10 jewel shards living up to 500 years?_ _Well There was that Nhoa mask incident…..' _She shook her head, trying to dispel the thought that those might be the jewel shards and her luck might be turning around. She looked at the picture trying to think of what to do.

'_I could go and if they're not the jewel shards, I can enjoy the small vacation and I don't have to face Inuyasha for a while.'_ A small smile played on her lips at the thought. She stood up from her laying down position and turned to face the god-tree one more time before turning to the main shrine house to pack her things.

(With Daisuke Niwa)

Daisuke tried to concentrate on the math problems that was on his paper. Drowsiness set in has his eyes began to drop from exhaustion.

'_Mom, has got to stop leaving those cards. I have school in the morning and I don't want to be tired.' _Daisuke thought as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes trying to focus on the math problems.

'_Well that is the sacrifice for being the best thief.' _Dark said smugly as a mental image of Dark crossing his arms popped into Daisuke's head.

'_With that ego, I'm surprised that your head isn't twice as big.' _Daisuke murmured.

'_I heard that.' _Dark said as his left eye twitched in annoyance.

"Daisuke, Honey time for bed." The voice of his mother's cheery voice reached his ears. "Also don't forget you have a job on Friday." She said.

"How can I not." Daisuke said as he finished his problems.

He changed into his pajamas and let his head fall to the pillow.

'_Hey Dark……I kind of have a bad feeling.' _Daisuke said to Dark pulling the covers over him.

'_Don't worry, it just might be indigestion.' _Dark joked.

'_ha ha.' _Daisuke said sarcastically. He felt a bit relieved at Dark's words, but at the pit of his stomach he felt something might happen he didn't know what though. He sighed and let his eyes close and fell into a light slumber.

Heh ,sorry not that much action. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. C2: The Miko And The Thief

**Hazy Purple Atmosphere** By: Tsukiko-san

**Pairing: **Dark/Daisuke/Kagome

**Author's note: **I'm sorry I haven't updated. I had to take some stupid test at school, SO BLAME IT ON SCHOOL!

**Disclaimer: **(Sasuya decided that she needed a break from doing disclaimers, damn lazy muse) I don't own Inuyasha or D.N. Angel though I wouldn't mind if I owned dark.

**Review thanks: from and **(gets an awe face too) you actually reviewed! I like the name! It took me a while to like read it lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sango Twin: **lol! I laugh all the time to well like at stupid things. Well thanks for reviewing!

**AnimeMoonlightGodess: **Thanks for reviewing! Also thanks for reviewing all my other stories!

**I love Athrun: **I've been meaning to ask what's athrun? Lol thanks for reviewing!

**Evilmaniac: **I love D.N. Angel too! Well here I updated! Thanks so much for reviewing like all my stories!

**Kishiro-Kitsune05: **I love dark/daisuke/kagome pairings thanks for reviewing!

**Hiya: **Thanks for reviewing and thanks that you think this is a great story!

**Sapphire Dragon: **There are actually I think a couple more of D.N. angel/ inuyasha crossover and thanks for reviewing!

**Gothmeow: **Thanks, thanks for reviewing!

**DreamVixen: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Kagome15: **I updated! W00t!

**J.C. : **You have to read if there's going to be a confrontation! Well thanks for reviewing and hope you like this chapter!

**Deafening Silence: **Yup, I also got hooked on D.N. angel and Dark is my latest favorite Bishy! You actually did a happy dance? (Burst's out laughing) Yes, well thanks for reviewing and hope your roommate doesn't think you lost your sanity!

Chapter 2:_ The miko and the thief._

Kagome hummed to her walkman as she threw essentials into her trusty yellow book bag. She has of yet to tell Inuyasha of her trip and decided that it could wait or that she could write him a note (that's if he can read). Her once depressing mood was covered up by her positive thoughts of getting the jewel shards back. She stuffed in the dirty article, knowing that depending on her short-termed memory to remember the address of the museum was a bad idea. Kagome contemplated on bringing her bows and arrows or not.

'_Oh yes, getting arrested by cops for a weapon sounds pleasant.' _She thought sarcastically as she held the bow in her hand.

'_On the other hand what if I need to defend myself?' _Thought Kagome remembering how many sticky situations happened when she thought she didn't need her bows and arrows. Kagome shook her head and put the bows and arrows in her list to bring not really caring that people might think that she was strange with having bows and arrows strapped to her back. She turned the volume on louder hoping to drown out thoughts of the whole Kikyo and Inuyasha situation that once again made itself known in her head.

(With Daisuke)

Daisuke let his head hit the mahogany wood of his desk trying not to fall asleep in class as the teacher kept on talking.

'_Must not sleep, Must not sleep.' _Daisuke kept repeating his personal mantra.

Dark started to sing his own twisted tune of a lullaby song as Daisuke rubbed the sleep from his clouded eyes.

'_You're a horrible singer.' _Daisuke said leaning his head on his arms.

'_And here I wanted to try out on "American Idol".' _ Said Dark feigning a hurt voice as he his lower lip jutted out in a pout.

"Mr. Niwa, would you care to repeat what I just said?" His teacher's voice interrupted the mental conversation he was having with Dark.

"Uh…..well…" Daisuke said a bit flustered as Dark's mocking laughter wasn't helping his situation. His overweight teacher tapped his foot making the floor groan a little. The ringing of the bell signaled the end of class as Daisuke let out a breath of relief while gathering his books for the next class.

'_Note to self: Never argue about Dark's singing while in class.' _Daisuke thought as he tried to ignore the intense glare his teacher was sending him.

" I think we got a trouble maker here!" Takeshi said with a cheesy grin plastered onto his face while giving Daisuke a noogie.

'_He's going to leave us bald one day.'_ Daisuke thought as he rubbed his abused head wincing a bit when touching his sore spot.

"So Daisuke, why did you space out? Thinking bout Riku again weren't you?" Takeshi said giving the thumbs up to the once again flustered Daisuke.

"No, no, not that at all……I just didn't get enough sleep is all." Daisuke said with a cherry red blush still occupying his cheeks.

In reality Riku and Daisuke hadn't talked much over the last couple days; they had grown apart ever since they started high school. Also Riku seemed more distant, keeping more to herself and was a bit colder to Daisuke. Daisuke turned his crimson eyes to Takeshi as Daisuke listen to the latest news on how his Takeshi's father would catch the thief Dark.

'_I doubt the police can catch us.' _Dark said smugly with a smirk playing on his lips. Daisuke ignored the comment and said good-bye to his friend to go to his next class. Children chattering and their laughter filled the hallways as Daisuke made his way to his class trying to avoid colliding with anyone as he talked to Dark.

The warm rays of the sun filtered through the windows as he entered the classroom as more children came in. He looked around trying spot anywhere to sit and saw Riku sitting all the way in the back. He made his way to her plastering on a warm smile on his lips.

"Hi Riku!" Daisuke said cheerfully as he put his books on a nearby desk. "Hi Daisuke." Riku mumbled as as she kept her eyes towards the ground.

"Hey Riku, are you sick? Are you feeling okay?" Daisuke asked as his eyes softened when he looked at her. He put his hand on her shoulder but she flinched back. He felt hurt and tried again only for her to move away again.

"Don't touch me you thief." She whispered as she walked away from him. He felt the color drain from his face and a dull throb came alive between his eyes.

'_She knows………and she doesn't accept us.' _ Daisuke said to his counterpart as his crimson hair overshadowed his eyes. Daisuke turned his eyes towards Riku but she looked away. A pang of grief coursed through his body as he sat down. All through class the words of the teacher didn't make sense in Daisuke's anguished mind as his heart clench in misery. Thoughts raced through his mind as he felt the angst overpower his befuddled mind.

'_She's disgusted with us…_

'_She hates us…_

'_She can't bear to look at us…_

'_Why do I feel so alone?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

It felt surreal, he clenched his eyes in vain hoping to wake up from this nightmare; but as it was it was very much real and the heartache was agonizing. The ringing of the bell signaling the end of the day rang dully in Daisuke's ear as he gathered his book and walked a slow pace to the door. He watched as other kids talked about what they were going to do over the weekend as it was Friday. Daisuke sluggishly moved to his locker and leaned his forehead on the cold metal. He got out his book bag and slammed his locker making his ears ring. He walked through the deserted corridors making his way outside.

The lush green leaves whirled around him held by a spiral of the refreshing wind. Dark was eerily quiet and for that he was grateful as he made it to his home. He ran a shaky hand through his hair as he dropped his book bag near the door and went to his room.

He threw himself on his bed and buried him head in his pillow hoping that his head would stop pounding.

' _Don't suffocate yourself with the pillow we still have a job today.' _Dark's voice echoed in Daisuke's mind.

'_Thanks for the concern Dark.' _ Daisuke said sarcastically as he looked to the watch to see the red numbers blaring 7:30.

'_Easy come easy go.' _Dark said softly as Daisuke's body transformed. Crimson hair grew longer as it turned a violet color. Daisuke grew taller and the clothes he had on grew taunt over a muscular chest. Dark stood there and stretched his limbs as he changed into more appropriate clothes for the theft.

"Well now, where's Wiz?" Dark said he flipped the violet locks from his face.

"Kyo!" A small white creature said as it hopped on Dark's shoulder.

"Lets go then shall we?" Dark said smoothly as Wiz turned into Dark's wings and they jumped out the window as they flew in the night sky.

(With Kagome)

'_Ahhh I'm running late!' _ Kagome thought as she ran to the museum trying to avoid colliding with innocent bystanders that got in her way.

'_I knew I should have asked for directions.' _Kagome mused as her bow and arrows pressed onto her back. She huffed as the museum came into view but her eyes widen as over 100 people stood around it.

'_How am I going to get the jewel shards now?' _Kagome lifted her hands in the air in defeat. She stood on her tip toes trying to look over the heads of many people blocking her sight of the museum. Kagome groaned in frustration as people bumped and jostled her around as the crowd shifted. Kagome's tongue wet her parched lips as she looked for a way in without being spotted. Her eyes searched as she moved through the swarm of people until she ducked into an ally.

'_Oh great a dead end.' _Kagome thought as she looked at the brick wall that stood in her way. She stood tensed as she felt a presence behind her. She turned slowly only to find the most beautiful violet eyes looking back at her.

Thanks you for reading! Review please!


	3. C3: Identity Crises

**Hazy Purple Atmosphere** By: Tsukiko-san

**Pairing: **Dark/Kagome/Daisuke

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or D.N. Angel though I wouldn't mind owning Dark ;- )

**Author's Note: **I'm not dead…..well at least I don't think so. Well enjoy this chapter! Yes I know it's been a long time I have updated this, so sorry!

_---------Chapter 3: Identity Crisis_--------

The wispy beam of the crescent moon made his violet eyes sparkle in the vague darkness. The penetrating stare he sent her way, was a look that held Kagome well within him making the moons shadow blanket his body in shadows, only two lavender orbs escaped the confines of the dimness.

Cold vibrations made Kagome shiver delightfully as she starred shamelessly at the stranger that seemed to pop out of nowhere of course she did not acknowledge this fact seeing that this unfamiliar person was the perfect specimen of the male anatomy.

Apparently the gods had plotted this for the sake of her lackluster love life.

She didn't mind of course.

Kagome rubbed her temples trying to gain mindfulness, focusing on the task on hand which was why this complete stranger was following her or maybe she was being paranoid. "Who are you? And why are you following me?" Kagome said biting the inside of her cheek hoping that she didn't come off as temporary insane or he thought that she was PMSing big time.

"Daisuki." He said in a high pitch voice.

(A/N: Daisuki: Means "I like you." Among those lines and I know that wiz says this in "Daisuke" form not "Dark" But work with me.)

Kagome raised an eyebrow thinking that maybe this stranger was really a young boy going through puberty or he was hitting on her and was doing a bad job at it.

(Scene Change)

"Love is for the simple-minded." Dark muttered as he crept silently through the museum hallway pressing into the walls to hide in the dense shadows. Apparently his counterpart was still in a depressing mood and Daisuke was affecting the phantom thief as he practically sucked the fun from the heist. Dark heaved a sigh as he scanned the dim corridors searching for signs of police or the chief commander, Satoshi. Dark tamed his bitter mood as he traveled through the twisting and wide corridors hoping to find the display case that held the small vase with diamonds.

Feeling a bit on edge Dark quickened his steps as he slipped through 2 police men guarding the entrance to the exhibit as he laughed at their stupidity for not detecting his presence, of course he wouldn't let them what fun would that be? Dark passed through the guards finding it a bit suspicious that there was no more police men protecting the treasure from falling into the hands of the famous phantom thief.

'_Famous? A bit cocky aren't we?' _Daisuke's soft voice echoed through Dark's mind as a small smile played upon his lips when he heard his counterpart.

'_Why should I stray from the truth? Daisuke, I was wondering when you would get out of that depressing stage was kinda feeling lonely without your annoying voice.' _Dark countered as he ran his fingers through his lavender hair.

'_Did you even care about Riku? Or were you just using her?' _Daisuke asked his voice coating in anger as he finally let out his frustration on the violet haired thief. Dark plastered a scowl on his face as he regarded his counterpart finding that the little statement struck a cord of guilt as he tried to dispel any feelings of remorse.

Dark kept quiet as he felt Daisuke retreat back into the recess of his mind leaving the emotions of guilt and anger in his wake. Dark felt his scowl deepen as his violet eyes traveled to the display case finding it empty he cursed his luck as he felt an amused presence behind him.

Satoshi…….

Today was not his day.

A small chuckle escaped Satoshi's pale lips as his blue eyes danced in mirth finding the flustered phantom thief quiet entertaining. Each step he took echoed through the large room as Satoshi threw the small vase hand to hand turning the pink jewels into a murky black like smoke encircling the insides of the jewels. "I've been waiting for you Dark. A little bit caught up in your love life? Well it's nonexistent and you focus your attention on me." Satoshi said his words reverberating off the museum walls. A smirk slowly spread itself on Dark' lips as he observed Satoshi. "I'm sorry Satoshi but I'm not interested in you that way I much prefer girls." Dark's silky words came out softly as he discreetly grabbed a black feather from his pocket.

An almost unnoticeable blush rose in Satoshi's cheeks as he narrowed his eyes. Dark whispered a small incantation keeping his eyes on Satoshi as he blew lightly into the feather making it dissolve into a thick black smoke. "Now you see me, now you don't." Dark's sultry voice bounced of the walls making the large room boom with his laughter. "Damn you Dark." Satoshi coughed out his lungs filling up with the soft curls of the smoke making him choke for clean air. A swift punch sent Satoshi sprawling to the floor making him drop the small vase almost making it shatter.

"I hate to resort to physical violence but as long as I get the treasure I'm willing to make the sacrifice." Dark said quietly to himself.

(A/N: Okay don't flame me because the fight scene sucked. Well if you can call it a fight scene)

"It's Dark!" A police man shouted making his other comrades find out what was going on. Trying to concentrate despite all the chaos revolving around him Dark gave an impish grin and speeded his way through the police men.

"Well gotta go!" Dark said with a wink.

(Scene Change)

"Ku!" He said his high pitch voice a bit scary. Kagome slowly edged away from the stranger as her oceanic blue eyes eyed the dead end with the only means of escaping was going passed the high-pitched boy. She made a small 'eep' as she tripped and fell onto the trashed covered floor her short green skirt staining with dirt and garbage. He came closer to her until he loomed over her and his breath heated her flesh.

"Wiz!" A low voice called as Kagome's blue eyed widen when she felt the spiritual power of the jewel shards near her a couple of yards away and coming closer with each passing second.

"Ku!" The high-pitched boy said as a bright light engulfed his body morphing it in size and shape until the luminance dimmed and there stood a small furry creature that could be called cute.

"Ku!" The furry creature said again his small nose twitching as he smelled the air. "Wait!" Kagome said running after the creature trying to catch up as he (Well she thought he was male) traveled towards the strong presence of the Shikon shards. Kagome panted holding a stitch in her side as she tried to pass through the thick crowd that went into excitement when they heard that the 'famous' phantom thief stole the ancient artifact. Once again she questioned why a thief was being idolized, well whatever floats their boats.

'_Run faster!' _Her mind screamed as she tried to pick up her already fast pace. The furry creature finally came to a stop as Kagome almost collided with him as she tried to not squash the poor thing. "Give me……..the……jewel shards." She panted as she rested her pale hands on her bare knees.

"Well, well, what so we have here?" A sultry voice floated to her ears. Her azure eyes scanned the area trying to find the mysterious that came out of nowhere.

"Oh no, you're not going to trick me again!" She gasped out as she spotted a violet haired man resting on the brick wall his lavender hair dancing in the small breeze. A perfectly sculpted violet eyebrow rose when he heard her response.

"Ano….oh wait." Kagome whispered a pink blush tinted her ivory cheeks as she say the furry creature sitting on the violet haired man's shoulder.

Okay….well can you give me the jewel shards?" She asked meekly as she stepped closer towards him her blue eyes starring at the tainted jewel shards that were engraved into the small vase.

'_Nice face…' _Dark thought absentmindedly as he followed her gaze as her slick tongue licked her pink lips. "Do you want this?" He asked his purple eyes shining brighter in amusement as she shook her head slowly. "Why?" He asked curious as to why she wanted this vase. His eyes scanned the vase finding nothing significant about it only that it was said that it was priceless.

"Their mine." She whispered making it hard to hear her. A smile played upon his lips as he walked slowly to the wide eyed girl. "What will you do to get it?" He whispered his breath blowing into her ear as she shivered involuntary. "Anything……" She cursed when her voice came out breathy as she looked into his eyes finding a small glint in his beautiful eyes.

"Anything now?" He purred as he licked his lips when he saw her bubble gum lips quiver. Kagome felt that she was not going to like this and usually she was right when her instinct kicked in (that was the reason she even survived in feudal Japan).

"Well I propose a……deal. Very much like 'you scratch my back and I scratch yours' if you will." He said turning his back on her a small smirk plastered on his lips.

"What's this deal?" She asked feeling a sense of apprehension lying deep in the pit of her stomach. "Nothing really….but you have to pretend to be my girlfriend." He said nonchalantly as Kagome's blue eyes widen and her lips open a little.

'_WHAT!' _Daisuke screamed inside Dark's mind.

**Review thanks: **

**Rekaimiko: **It's going to be a Daisuke/Kagome/Dark pairing. Thanks for reviewing!

**Yumiko-Emiko: **Thanks! Thanks for reviewing!

**Regretfully-yours-cassy-chan: **I updated thanks for reviewing!

**Akikazu: **Muahahah sorry! hope this isn't a very bad cliffy...well thanks for reviewing!

**nunofyorbiz: **Thanks! thanks for reviewing!

**AnimeMoonLightgoddess: **I think you sent me an e-mail and I finally posted this chapter! And thanks for liking my stories.

**Kagedfox: **I hope that this chapter was interesting as you expected it to be cause I kinda rushed through it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Evilmaniac: **She's waering her uniform lol! Thanks for reviewing! again

**I love Athrun: **Oh lol! Here's a new chapter!

**Sango twin: **I changed it from 'Kyo' to Thanks for reviewing! Again


	4. C4: Deal and Pretending

**_Hazy Purple Atmosphere_: **_Labyrinthine Reflection Poison _

_**Pairing(s):**__Dark/Kagome/Daisuke_

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own Inuyasha or D.N. Angel though I wouldn't mind owning_ _Dark_ ;- )

_**Author's Note**__I know my updates are slow but do not fear I will update faster once it's summer vacation! Okay maybe I shouldn't promise that since sometimes I just get caught up. Anyways for people who might think the relationship is going fast. It's **not**! Its part of the **plot** they aren't going to fall in love until many chapters later! Now enjoy this chapter!_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_**T**he young artist __Who couldn't feel __Alive unless he __Brought his works __To life, even if it meant __sacrificing __Everything…_

_**T**he young thief __Who couldn't feel __True happiness Unless he took __What he wanted __Even if it caused Someone else __Misery…_

_**T**heir wishes __Were really __The same wish…_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_**Chapter 4**: Deal and pretending_

**A** throaty growl erupted from his throat while he lay sprawled on the grass. His wispy silver hair fanned around him as his golden eyes mesmerizing as they were, were dull in color. His clawed hands lay behind his head while he tried focus on the murderess moon pale in the night sky. Many emotions lay embedded in his mind as another cool breeze cooled his heated flesh.

Misery twisted in his gut, misery and pain. A mental image of Kagome popped into his head making him slightly wince as he tried to get the picture of the young miko out of is head. It was his own fault that he made her go away his selfish needs made her go to her own time. Yet…. She wasn't supposed to see Kikyo and him kissing. No it was her fault for intruding! He wasn't going to let Kagome blame him. No….she loved him and he loved her. Simple as that, Kagome belonged to him and she knew that! Kagome was the only person who showed him kindness and he just couldn't let her go…..he needed her like she needed him.

Determination colored his eyes as a familiar scowl plastered itself on his pale lips. He stood up quickly brushing off the dew that covered his fire-rat kimono. He sniffed the night air catching the fading scent of the young miko he was determined to see. The scent calmed his frayed nerves as he took the direction to the ancient well the forest blurry while he sped through the woods.

Finally, he saw the well old and withered the smell of magic coated it. He looked in to only see an inky abyss he sighed and leaped into the well his golden eyes warm and inviting happy that he was going to see his miko.

-:-:-_Scene Change_-:-:-

Momentarily stunned a hush silence had settled between the miko and the thief practically suffocating. His blithe mood was not helping as Kagome scoured her mind for an answer or solution to the problem she found herself in. She just couldn't be his girlfriend the sense of betrayal overshadowed any other sense of rationality. She just couldn't betray Inuyasha even if he betrayed her; she wouldn't stoop to his level that and she didn't even know him. Anxious and drained looked towards the thief eyes pleading and big hoping that he got the message. "Girlfriend? You can have anyone, I mean look at you why me? I mean why would you want me as a girlfriend? I'm ugly, I can be whiney— She rambled on before he cut her off with his gentle voice.

"You give yourself little credit. You are attractive very attractive might I say." He said making a rosy hue creep across her ivory cheeks. After so many insults from Inuyasha about her looks she couldn't help but find herself this hideous being that he depicted.

A small smirk slowly spread onto his features when he saw her blush. _'I still got it…' _Dark said proudly his ego boosted up a notch. Daisuke finally snapped out of his shock anger being prominent in his mind. _'I can't believe you!' _Daisuke growled out his tone angry at the phantom thief. _'What did I do?' _Dark asked innocence coating his voice knowing that it would annoy his counterpart further.

'_Dark! You know what you did! Why would you ask this random girl to be your girlfriend? Even if Riku didn't mean that much to you she meant a lot to me…' _Daisuke ended softly the sense of guilt lurch its way through Dark. Dark gave a small sigh his beautiful violet eyes unfocused and glazed.

'_I'm doing this for you Daisuke— _Dark started.

'_Yeah right you're doing this out of your selfish needs!' _Daisuke spat his crimson colored eyes swirling with pain and anger. Dark felt a bit hurt but pushed it away feeling a bit annoyed that Daisuke won't even listen to him. _'Look I cared for Riku a long time before you did. You liked Risa so don't go off telling me about my emotions.' _Dark said coldly finally making Daisuke listen to what he had to say.

'_I'm doing this to get Riku back! Yea I cared for her…you can even say I loved her. I'm doing this cause it's a sure plan to get Riku back into our arms.' _Empathizing on our. Dark felt satisfied when Daisuke didn't talk back and started to talk once more.

'_See when Riku sees you with a 'girlfriend' what do you think she will do?' _Dark asked slyly waiting for his counterpart to respond. _'I don't know what?' _Daisuke asked genuinely curious as to what the phantom thief had planned. Dark sighed slightly rolling his eyes at his counterpart's ignorance. _'Get jealous and then that will grow and grow until she will beg us to come back.' _Dark thought amused his eyes darting to the school girl in front of him the dark shadows of the night engulfing her small frame but he could still see her with his defined vision.

'_And you have to admit we couldn't have picked the perfect candidate. She is pretty…' _Dark told his counterpart making Daisuke blush slightly at Dark's words. _'So what do you say?' _Dark asked hoping that his counterpart will go through with the plan. _'_..._fine' _Daisuke answered reluctantly his heart pounding slightly at the thought of getting Riku back. Dark came back to the task at hand his nimble fingers running through his purple locks.

"Is it a yes or no?" Dark asked his violet eyes boring into her bright blue eyes. She clenched her hands making them into fists as she looked at the vase decorated in shikon shards. The shards she desperately needed. She let out a shuddered breath so many emotions swirling in her oceanic eyes. Finally she looked at the beautiful thief her face set in determination as her blue eyes seemed to smolder.

"I accept…" She said quietly biting her lower lip when she saw the sneaky smile that seemed to spread upon his face. She felt the sense of betrayal wash over her but she squashed those feelings once more. She was doing this to get the jewel shards she didn't care what Inuyasha thought. "Since I am going to be your 'girlfriend' you might want to know that my name is Higurahsi Kagome." Kagome said her voice coating in amusement. "And I am the famous phantom thief, Dark." He said grabbing her hand to give her a chaste kiss on her knuckles. _'You big flirt' _Daisuke muttered crossing his hands over his chest.

"I seem to have forgotten to introduce you to someone." Dark said a small glint entering his eyes. Kagome cocked her head to the side looking around slightly to see if anyone was behind her. It was only Dark and herself who could he possibly introduce her to? Suddenly she stiffened her back going ridged and her pupils dilating when she felt the familiar sense of magic. She looked to Dark her eyes wide and fearful as she saw him transform.

His once violet hair turned a fiery crimson as he seemed to shrink a little in stature. The clothes he had on seem to sag onto his person and once he opened his eyes her breath hitched as she looked into his crimson eyes. _'Dark what was that for?' _Daisuke asked irritably, blushing when he saw Kagome. _'Well she's going to be more your girlfriend then mine.' _Dark mused, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Dark?" Kagome asked a bit bewildered that he suddenly transformed into this crimson haired boy. He was a couple inches taller then herself and seemed to have a child's face all and all she thought he was…..cute. She shook her head trying to dispel this certain thoughts that floated into her head.

"No I'm Daisuke. You can say he is me….and yet not me. Part of me." Daisuke said sheepishly rubbing his head hoping that he didn't confuse her. "Oh…okay." Kagome said warily rubbing her sides when she felt the frigid air nip at her body. Suddenly she looked to Daisuke as the furry little creature transformed into…wings. He looked like an angel as his face softens and the wings wrapped around his form. She squeaked when she felt arms wrap around her waist making a small blush rise in her cheeks.

"Don't worry I'm just going to take you home." Daisuke said when he felt her tense in his arms. He grinned slightly when she finally relaxed her body heat mingling with his.

She told him where she lived her eyes trying to focus while she tried to fight the sleepiness. Finally her breath even out a serene look marring her face while her hands fisted in his soft crimson locks. It was a long time since she felt this way, to feel protected and not a care in the world. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad….just maybe.

_---End Chapter---_

_Author's Note: __This is a_ **_Dark/Kagome/Daisuke_** _fic_, _it won't be an Inuyasha/Kagome or Riku/Daisuke/Dark it is a **Dark/Kagome/Daisuke** fanfic. I just can't make them suddenly fall in love I just want them to have a solid relationship before there is fluff. Just be patient. Finally finished this chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it and I finally have some cool ideas for this fanfic I might have another chapter of this in a couple of weeks. (rubs head sheepishly) sorry I get writer's block a lot anyway lets get to my favorite part! Review thanks yay!_

_**Review Thanks:**_

_Kite: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!_

_The violent Tomboy: Yea poor Daisuke anyway thanks for reviewing!_

_Raito Hana: Thanks a lot and thanks for reviewing!_

_Yumiko-Emiko: Yea my computer is sometimes sucky and thanks for reviewing!_

_Chinadoll27: there should be more DN Angel/Inuyasha crossovers. Anyway thanks for reviewing!_

_Dark Inuyoukai: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!_

_Silveredfox: Lol and here's what happens thanks for reviewing!_

_Kaoku the fox demon: That's always nice to hear and thanks for reviewing!_

_Lil-ChiC 24: Thanks and Dark is really hot! Anyway thanks for reviewing!_

_AnimeMoonLightgoddess: Thanks a lot! You're so nice! Anyway thanks for reviewing!_

_Sango Twin: Same here but being insane is cool! Anyway thanks for reviewing like always!_

_Deadgirl: They will fall in love! Eventually…and yes she finds out his secret. Anyway thanks for reviewing!_

_Swifterthanarollingapplejuices: it's so hard writing your name! Anyway thanks for reviewing…even if you did just say Lol, lol!_

_Regretfully-yours-cassy-chan: I updated thanks for reviewing!_

_EvilManiac: Yea me updated! I think I deserve a review! Anyway thanks for reviewing!_

_Twilight Fox Angel: She'll pretend to be Daisuke's girlfriend more than darks. Anyway thanks for reviewing!_

_Raifu No Tenshi: Lol yea wouldn't mind being Kagome at the moment ;; anyway thanks for reviewing and being the first review also!_

_**I love you guys (not really…but you know what I mean) So many reviews keep it up!** _


	5. C5: Reflection

_**Hazy Purple Atmosphere **by: Labyrinthine Reflection Poison_

_**Pairing(s): **Dark/Kagome/Daisuke_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or D.N. Angel but I wouldn't mind owning Dark _;-)

_**Author's Note:** Hello! Yup I know that it's been a long time since I wrote another chapter to any of my fanfics! Please do not mull the authoress! Great now that is out of my system on with the chapter! Enjoy! _

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_**F**or I have sworn thee fair, and thought thee bright_

_**W**ho art as black as hell, as dark as night – William Shakespeare_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_**Chapter 5: **Reflection_

**H**er brown eyes were tinged in sadness while she watched her sister sleep the soft rise and fall of her chest. A small smile played upon her lips while her heart clenched every now and then. Riku was painfully aware of the fact that hot tears ran down her pale cheeks.

She turned away from her twin sister while she made her way to her own room. Her movements where deliberately slow her mind focusing on trying to take each step. Finally, Riku made it to her bed throwing her body onto the dark blue comforters burying her face into her pillow.

"Daisuke…I'm so sorry." Riku whispered her words slightly muffled by the pillow. She gripped the pillow tightly memories flooding her mind while she thought of Daisuke.

"_I love Dark…that's why I never want to see him captured." Risa said quietly a small smile spreading upon her pretty features. "I want Dark to always remain free. If he was locked up…he couldn't be himself anymore." Risa said looking towards Riku. Risa's eyes glazed over as she thought about Dark. _

Bits and pieces of memories became fresh wounds.

"_What if…Daisuke were the phantom thief Dark? Would you hate him for it?" Riku asked._

The memories began to falter and fade while exhaustion settled in the tight grip on her pillow relaxed. "I love Daisuke…but…I hate Dark." She whispered before she finally let her eyes flutter closed. Slumber claiming her.

-:-:-_Scene Change_-:-:-

'_**A** shrine, eh? That would explain the pure aura surrounding her.' _Dark said his eyes bright and curious while a mental picture showed him rubbing his chin in deep thought. Daisuke was barely listening to what Dark had to say as he looked at the petite girl that he held in his arms. For some reason guilt washed over him it was almost overwhelming while he tried to filter the remorse and pain out. But the damn emotions persisted having a vice like grip on him.

'_Dammit Daisuke! Would you stop wallowing in your self pity?' _Dark hissed out through clenched teeth. He had had about enough with his counterpart's moping and the constant sadness. It was grating on his nerves and it also took its toll on his patients.

'_Sorry…but I just can't help but feel that we are betraying Riku by doing this. Don't you feel that way?' _Daisuke asked while he readjusted his hold on Kagome while she just mumbled incoherently in her sleep.

'_If it makes you feel any better…then yes I do feel a twinge of guilt.' _Dark said grudgingly while he raked his fingers through his violet hair. Daisuke was surprised that Dark reluctantly answered his question but accepted it nonetheless as the night air pressed itself against his cheeks.

Finally, Daisuke silently landed at the top of the stairs while he tried to prod the sleeping girl awake. His attempts were in vain as Kagome just slapped away his hand and resumed sleeping in his arms. _'Heavy sleeper ain't she?' _Dark asked. "You can say that again." Daisuke said as he tried to shake Kagome awake instead.

_Slap!_

"I'm so sorry! It was a reflex!" Kagome apologized. She looked at Daisuke's cheek seeing the faint outline of her hand print making her feel guiltier. _'Note to self: Beware of her slaps.' _Daisuke thought as he tried to smile only wincing in the process. "I am sorry." Kagome said quietly fidgeting slightly when he didn't respond. "Don't worry about it." Daisuke said casually as he lightly touched the slap mark hoping that it didn't bruise.

He looked towards Kagome only finding her tensed and her once bright blue eyes were cautious and alert. Kagome was vaguely aware of Daisuke's curious stare as she muttered a single word that made no sense whatsoever to Daisuke or Dark.

"Inuyasha…"

----_End Chapter_----

_Author's Note: Yes I know it's really short sorry! Please don't hurt me! And I also know it's crappy since I kinda rushed but bare with me. I will update as quick as I can! I promise! **I will update next week on Saturday** so wait for my update!_

_Ox King: Here is another chapter and no I won't give up on it, thanks for reviewing!_

_Hi: Okay……um sure…thanks for reviewing!_

_Kagome's Twin Sister: Thank you and thanks for reviewing!_

_Kurama'sFoxyMiko: I finally updated and thanks for reviewing!_

_Kagome-Sano's grl: It meant a lot that you left that other review and that you took the time to send me it thanks. And thanks for reviewing!_

_Dark-demonic-angel: To be honest I really don't know but I'll make sure to pair them with someone. Thanks for reviewing!_

_PunkyChickyKagome: Thank you and thanks for reviewing!_

_Lunasun72: (Blushes) Thanks very much and there really should be more Dark/Kagome/Daisuke fics also you should do one! I bet you can do a better Dark/Kagome/Daisuke fic! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Miko102: I updated! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Kimiko-chan: To be honest you are right would Risa or Riku really accept Daisuke? I mean Risa rejected Daisuke and then Riku hates Dark so…and also Kagome might be good for Dark/Daisuke since she has done weirder things so having a boyfriend with a serious case of split personalities shouldn't be that hard. Paper-chan? Lol Thanks for reviewing!_

_Seshou1388: I kinda don't like rushed relationships it really makes the fanfic bad I mean really could someone really fall in love that fast? Especially Kagome since she loves Inuyasha so much so that's why I kinda want this relationship to go a bit slow. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Watergoddesskasey: Thanks, thanks for reviewing!_

_Feelingreallymadatpplchangingmyname: That's okay really your name is original! And thanks for the review Muahah you just have to wait and see with what I have in store for these love birds. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Kite: You just have to wait and see thanks for reviewing!_

_Regretfully-your-cassy-chan: I updated thanks for reviewing!_

_Chibes: Thanks and I think you put this story in your C2 yay! Thanks, thanks for reviewing!_

_Yumiko-Emiko: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!_

_ChinaDoll27: Here's a new chapter and hopefully Inuyasha might not ruin it! Thanks for reviewing!_

_EvilManiac: Yea I know thanks for reviewing again though!_

_HunterRin72: Hi rin-chan! Yup thanks for reviewing!_

_The Violent Tomboy: You are right the time Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss is very few like only once and I don't actually hate Kikyo as you can see I don't actually bash her but I did only use the whole 'Kikyo kisses Inuyasha thing' cause it was a way for Kagome to be distracted (rubs head sheepishly) yea not really original ne? Actually in all honestly I dislike Inuyasha more then Kikyo since he can't seem to choose he even wants both. So yea just clear things up I don't hate Kikyo and thanks for reviewing!_

_AnimeMoonLightGoddess: Thanks! Thanks for reviewing so many times!_

_Raifu No Tenshi: ;; yeah I have to admit the last chapter was really short but thanks for reviewing!_

_Ayame Ito: I am very sorry that I didn't include you in the last review responses it was just that you reviewed at about the same time I posted the last chapter sorry! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**So many reviews! Thank you! Keep up the work and keep sending me reviews!** _


	6. C6: Miserable

_**Hazy Purple Atmosphere **by: Labyrinthine Reflection Poison_

_**Pairing(s): **Dark/Kagome/Daisuke_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or D.N. Angel they belong to their respected owners._

_**Author's Note: **Another chapter from yours truly! Well anyway enjoy this new chapter!_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_**I**n the hills giant oaks_

_Fall upon their knees_

_You can touch parts_

_You have no right to – Kay Ryan_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_**Chapter 6: **M i s e r a b l e_

-

-

-

-

-

**S**he suddenly felt apprehensive, vulnerability slowly coiling itself around her tightly. She timidly looked around feeling the strange sense of youkai making the base of her spine tingle. She took a hesitant look towards Daisuke hoping that he didn't catch her anxiousness. She was startled as she felt the familiar demonic aura envelop her senses the essence practically suffocating, like miasma. The same aura of a person that she was not ready to see yet...

"Inuyasha..." She whispered cursing herself silently as she saw Daisuke direct his attention to her his strange cinnamon eyes looking at her with confusion. She gave him a slight smile to cover up her weird behavior but to only tense up when she felt a fast approaching inu-hanyou.

She once again questioned why Kamai-sama wanted her to suffer.

"Well then! See you tomorrow! Bye!" Kagome said enthusiastically pushing Daisuke into the direction of the shrine steps, her small hands gripping his shoulder leading him away from a very potential deadly Inuyasha. She kept looking behind her to make sure that Inuyasha indeed wasn't there...yet.

'_Something's wrong_ . . ._ she's afraid of something.' _Dark mused; slightly amused by her act of innocence actually thinking that they didn't know something was wrong. _'Why do you say that?' _Daisuke asked ingenuously his voice lining in curiosity.

Correction, at least he knew and Daisuke was being naïve once more.

'_I don't know Daisuke...it might be the fact that she's practically trying to kill us by pushing us down the stairs. Or it might be I'm just being paranoid.' _Dark said sarcastically somewhat irritated by Daisuke's oblivious nature. A surge of anger was the answer to Dark's statement; Dark only rolled his eyes at his counterpart.

It wasn't his fault that Daisuke was being particularly dense right now.

Daisuke only mumbled incoherent words under his breathe as he tried not to fall down the stairs and break his neck while the girl still had a death grip on his shoulder. _'Now, Now, you don't want Kagome-chan to think you're crazy? I think it's a sign of that your losing your sanity once you start talking to yourself, correct me if I'm wrong.' _Dark said amusingly his chuckles echoing inside of Daisuke's head only to make him curse the phantom thief.

They were interrupted when they heard the soft voice of Kagome saying sit over and over again.

'_We're not the only one's losing our sanity.' _Daisuke said quietly trying to pull her hand from his shoulder. _'I think you meant 'I'm the only one losing my sanity' cause I feel quiet sane at the moment, thank you.' _Dark said crossing his hands in front of his chest his violet hair falling upon his face.

'_Gomen! No need to get stingy.' _Daisuke said irritably. Finally he unclasped Kagome's steel grip upon his shoulder and turned around to face her, his cinnamon eyes somewhat distant and soft. "I get the message, I'll be taking my leave. Bye Kagome-chan." He said putting a chaste kiss on her knuckles making her instantly turn crimson. _'Nice...you're finally learning.' _Dark said with mirth only for Daisuke to scowl mentally.

He quickly flew away from Kagome before she even got the chance to say good-bye. As she was standing there clutching her hand with the slight tingle were his lips met her skin she finally remembered something.

She forgot to ask for the Shikon shards.

-

-

-:-:-:-:-_Scene Change_-:-:-:-:-

-

-

**H**e never did like going to the future that much.

Inuyasha felt the sickening stench of smoke and other unidentified odors seep through the walls of the small well house. He wrinkled his nose in distaste and jumped out of the well only to feel even more uncomfortable as he walked to the sliding door. He carefully opened the shoji door as he felt the pure aura the admitted from the shrine making him slightly cringe. Since he was only half demon it didn't really affect him but it did make it unpleasant.

He walked silently to the main house feeling the sense of warmth and happiness now that he was going to see Kagome

...only to be dashed when his necklace glowed an eerie light before he was pushed down onto the ground by an invisible force. Hard.

He cursed vehemently as he was pressed more painfully into the 'hard' ground that he knew as concrete. He finally stopped being pushed into the ground after what felt an eternity. He lifted himself onto his arms leaving an imprint of his face in his wake.

And that was another reason why he _hated _going to the future...it hurt so much worse when he got 'sat'.

"Dammit Kagome!" He grunted making his way towards the scent of Kagome. He narrowed his eyes slightly when he saw her standing there her back facing him while her hair flowed in the wind.

She slowly turned towards him her blue eyes slightly wide and he could see the slight tilt of her mouth. His breathe hitched slightly feeling his golden eyes turn a darker shade as he tried to recover the lost oxygen. This was the first time he has seen Kagome so...beautiful, it was somewhat unnerving.

Then it was suddenly overlapped with the image of Kikyo. He shook his head slightly and looked once more to Kagome only to see her frown.

"Keh...we're leaving wench! Right now! You spent more then enough time to do these 'test' or whatever, now come on." Inuyasha said roughly already turning around heading for the well house, secretly trying to hide the slight warmth of his cheeks.

He stiffened slightly when he heard Kagome, her unusually soft voice the subtle tone of sorrow that entered it.

"Please...Inuyasha...give me one more day. One more day...and I promise to come back tomorrow in the afternoon." Kagome said seeing the way Inuyasha's back stiffened suddenly. "Hell no! After you practically sat me to death! No!" Inuyasha practically bellowed his anger rising his golden eyes giving her a suspicious glance.

He was almost taken a backed when he saw her glare, her blue eyes filled with fire but suddenly it was doused and those eyes were filled with some unknown emotion swirling in her eyes. "Inuyasha I'm sorry! But...please just one more day." Kagome said once more.

He turned around his back faced towards her trying to block out her searching gaze. After a moment of hesitation and awkwardness he finally spoke, his voice low but enough that she could hear.

"One more day...that's all and you come back tomorrow in the afternoon." He said as he walked away from her, not before he heard her soft 'thank you'.

As he walked away his nose picked up on some foreign scent that he didn't recognize but as he jumped into the mystical well, the magic swirling around him in a blue haze he identified it as a male scent.

A male scent that shouldn't have been on Kagome

-

-

-:-:-:-:-_Scene Change_-:-:-:-:-

-

-

**S**he buried her face into her arms, the sleeves of her uniform being used as a cushion. She burrowed deeper into her forearms trying to get away from the unforgiving drone of the teacher. She was placed in an unpleasant state of consciousness when sleep threatened to take over, she never saw three different gazes directed at her.

Kagome could practically _feel_ the intensity from their searching gazes hoping to gauge out anything from her. She shifted slightly in her seat hoping that they would stop looking at her.

They didn't get the message...damn them.

Almost a half an hour later, a very _horrid_ half an hour later involving poking and prodding paper balls being thrown at her to get her attention and their persistent whispering, the bell finally signaled the end of class and the end of the day...and that's when they made their move.

"Oi Kagome-chan! Kagome, matte ne!" They yelled. Kagome heard but she didn't intend to stop, she knew it was rude but at the moment she just wanted to go home get ready, and finally go to Feudal Japan full filling her promise to Inuyasha. After last night (and pushing Daisuke down the stairs) she just wanted to be alone.

As always her life wasn't as simple and didn't go as she planned.

She was suddenly pitched forward her arms pushing out trying to at least cushion the fall. Apparently her arms didn't do their job but someone's body did. Kagome fell into someone with a gentle thud her arms instinctively wrapping around that someone's waist. Her eyes clenched trying to at least soften her embarrassment her cheeks flaming with humiliation.

"Kagome-chan, you can let go of me now." A gentle voice said she cracked her eyes open only to fully open in surprise. She had fallen on Daisuke...

Kami-sama must really hate her.

To make it even worst she was pulled off suddenly by her three 'friends'. Her arms encircling Daisuke were yanked off and she was pulled away in a flurry of green and white while she mentally cringed with what was going to happened next.

Apparently Yuka was the first to start her misery. "Kagome-chan, that doesn't look like your two timing boyfriend! Are _you_ the one two timing?" She asked her eyes big with curiosity.

"Yeah! Kagome I can't believe you!" Eri said this time putting her hands upon her hips. Kagome's cheeks were growing from a soft shade of pink to the angry red of a tomato by each statement, but when Ayumi spoke she felt like she was going to die from humiliation on the spot.

"Robbing the cradle aren't we Kagome? He looks a little too young for you" Ayumi asked slyly her mouth covering her giggles.

And that was when Kagome knew that her life was going to be absolutely miserable.

-----**_End Chapter_**-----

**AN:** A longer chapter then the last I hope! What's funny is the last chapter seemed longer when I typed it. A little humor in this though this chapter sucked like hell! Hopefully I don't get flames. Now on to the Reviews! (**And I'll explain why Daisuke's there!)**

_Lady Inu: I have to admit I can't find this type of crossover only a couple. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Kite06: Me neither but...MUAHAHA. lol thanks for reviewing!_

_Regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan: Hehehe sorry but its okay Dark and Daisuke will fall for her eventually! Promise anyways thanks for reviewing!_

_Vampire Fang: Thank you! Sure thing thanks for reviewing!_

_Kurama'sFoxyMiko: lol thanks for reviewing and you'll see when she meets Daisuke's family. _

_Hikage Dragon: You'll have to wait and see! Probably in the next few chapters, anyways thanks for reviewing!_

_Kagome-Sano's-grl: He sorry for the wait thanks for reviewing!_

_AnimeMoonlightGoddess: Lol thanks! Here's a new chapter!_

_Kimiko-chan: Paper-chan is actually quiet cute! Lol yea Kagome will meet Satoshi in a couple of chapters I already know how they meet.Yup, I wish there were more Inu/DN Angel crossovers! Muahaha there's you answer is Inuyasha get to meet Daisuke, but he will eventually! Nope thats okay me like long reviews! They are so much fun to read! Yea it's true love at first sight is hard to pull off and it's somewhat unrealistic but there is attractionat first sight lol! Anyways thanks for leaving me a long review me appriciate it! _

_Yumiko-Emiko: Thanks! Thanks for reviewing! _

_EvilManiac: I know it was so short! ;; thanks so much for reviewing even though that last chapter was short! Hope this chapter makes up for it! Thanks for reviewing!_

_feelingreallymadatpplchangingmyname__Whoops sorry! Well my person opinion on Kagome and Inuyasha is that they're relationship will change throughout this fanfic and hopefully they can become friends again, and yea he might become an older brother figure for her!_

_Miko102: I updated thanks for reviewing!_

_RekaiMiko: Thanks for reviewing!_

_ChinaDoll27: Yosh? I say yesh lol! Anyways I need to think bout that, but thanks for reviewing!_

_Chibes: Hehe didn't quiet update that soon! Anyways thanks for reviewing and I think you added this story and some others to your C2 so thanks for that too!_

_WriterLover101: Thanks for reviewing a lot. Thanks!_

_Lunasun72: Pretty Please! There needs to be more DN Angle/Inyasha fics! Please! Meh...bet it will be better than mine. Anyways thanks for reviewing!_

_Shadowed Illusion: Thanks so much! Thanks for reviewing!_

_The Violent Tomboy: Thanks a lot! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Kikyo AKA THE DEAD BITCH: (Steps away) Um okay lol thanks for reviewing!_

_Raifu No Tenshi: My first review wheeeeee! Me happy anyways sorry for putting you last it's just that I just put it last to first for some reason. Thanks a lot though it was short you still enjoyed it which just makes me happy thanks! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**So many reviews! Thanks...also can people review please!**_


End file.
